Pilot studies have suggested that branched chain amino acids (BCAA) may attenuate nitrogen loss at bedrest. The purpose of this study is to evaluate whether BCAAs prevent nirogen loss at bedrest by affecting muscle protein synthesis and net nitrogen loss and whether BCAAs can reverse established nitrogen at bedrest. This is a potentially important study of space travel and muscle wasting of bedrest.